rain, rain, go away
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: "You know, you're like the sunshine. You're that one ray of happiness and I haven't see you around, so it reminded me of you because its dark and-" DS


He visits her the first day. He shows up when Lily and Eric are leaving, their attempts at placating Serena having failed. They pause when Dan enters, unsure of if he's there as a brother or as something more. Either way, he's there as someone who loves her. He forces a smile at Lily, nods his head as she murmurs something to him. He watches them leave before taking off his jacket, slinging it onto the couch. He turns to her, smiles. "Hey," he murmurs softly.

She's taken aback, slightly speechless. "Hey," she finally says, and nothing else. She's unsure of what there is to say. Conversation was always fueled by events and she had nothing to grasp at; she understood why Eric was always so quiet, even when she prodded him.

"It's been raining all day," he says, dragging a chair to her bedside and plopping down in it. "It made me think of you." He sees her nose crinkle and quickly fixes himself. "You know, you're like the sunshine. You're that one ray of happiness and I haven't see you around, so it reminded me of you because its dark and-"

"You're like the sunshine," she cuts off his rambling. She takes a breath, for courage, and lets her hand touch his. "Not me."

He shakes his head, shifting so that he takes her hand with two. "You'll always be the sunshine, Serena." He brings her hand to his lips, kissing her palm.

Her lips curve into a smile; its small, but its there. She looks down at their hands and back at him. His face is flushed, from her or the cold, she's not sure, but she's hoping its her. She watches as his brown eyes dart to and fro, skimming over her features as if he was trying to memorize her. "What?" she asks softly, startling him.

He stares at her for a beat longer and brings her hand to his cheek. "Nothing, you're just so..beautiful." His fingers play with her hand, tracing little circles on her skin. "I miss you."

She pats the bed, and her smile grows a little when he slips into the bed, gently nudging her to the middle of the bed. She's on her side, facing him and its like she's sixteen again; she's in a bed with Dan and she's not sure what to do, how to act. He wraps his arm around her waist and scoots forward until their foreheads are touching. "I'm sorry." His voice is deep, cautious. "For taking so long to realize that-"

She cuts him off again, pressing her lips to his. She remembers their last kiss, remembers the way it killed her to leave unfulfilled promises on his lips. She pulls back, her eyes still closed as she nuzzled her nose with his. Her hands find their way to his shirt, clenches a little as she breathes him in. She's praying internally, praying that he isn't a dream or a hallucination caused by something the doctors said. Her eyes open and she feels sparks of joy. He's really here. He smiles at her and presses his lips to her cheek. "I've missed you so much," she says, pressing her palm to his hot cheek.

He flashes her another grin, tightens his hold on her. He knows she's not just talking about now. "You chose me."

"Yeah." She buries her head in his neck, breathing him in. "I do."

"_I love you_."

She feels like she can't breathe and smiles against his neck. "I love you too."

His eyes light up and he lifts her chin lightly so that his eyes can meet hers. "Honestly Serena, I feel like I'm going to love you forever."

"I don't have a problem with that," she murmurs, shifting so that she was resting on top of him. Her playfulness fades as she looked into his dark brown eyes. "_Thank yo__u_." His eyebrows furrows, confused. "For believing in me."

He's silent, for once, takes the time to choose his words carefully. "I've always believed in you. You know what's best for you, you keep proving that. I don't have any reason to doubt you." He licks his lips, nervous. "I admire you, for always keeping your head up." He traces his fingers against her cheek, his thumb brushing carefully against her lips. "I'm not saying this because you chose me." His eyes close as he presses a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm saying this because I know you and I love you and I believe in you. I know you're going to come out of this mess and be okay."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm okay when you're okay," he promises, kissing her again for good measure. She trembles with his touch, overwhelmed with everything. She pulls back from the kiss, a sob escaping her lips. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me." He rubs at her back, trying to soothe her. "Baby, please don't cry."

She hugs him tighter, scared to let go of this comfort. He says nothing and instead, he strokes her hair, doing all he can to comfort her. "I don't deserve you."

His heart breaks, just a little bit and he squeezes her gently. This is exactly what he needs to finalize his partnership with Blair. He's astounded at how low her self esteem is and he finds himself even more enraged with whoever kissed him that night. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

She looks up at him, frowns. "I'm the one in rehab. No mad face." He shakes his head, wipes her tears away and drops a kiss onto her collarbone.

"You deserve everything in the whole world," he whispers. "And I'm going to prove it to you, even if I have to spend the rest of forever doing it." He's just a boy from Brooklyn, he can't give her diamonds, can't give her a penthouse, but he gives her everything she _needs_. He's the one that fills her with confidence, the one that makes her feel loved, he's the one that's always there and that is _exactly_ what she needs.

"I love you," she whispers as his phone goes off. "You have to leave." It comes out more of a statement than a question, with more attachment than she would have liked.

"No, I'm not leaving you." His lips curl into a smile. "I'm here until visiting hours are over."

"If its college, I want you to go."

"Serena-" he protests.

"Promise me," she demands, suddenly stern. "Please. For me."

He catches himself nodding, sees a flicker of satisfaction cross her face. "I only have afternoon classes."

"That's right now."

"I know." He makes no move to get up, instead brings her closer to him. "I want to stay here."

"Come back after class." Her voice is tinged with displeasure. She doesn't want him to leave, doesn't want to spend minute after minute locked up in here.

He nods again, and sighs. "I'll be back for dinner."

"The food isn't good here." He doesn't have to stay, she's saying, hoping he doesn't read between the lines and take that option.

"Better than waffles for every meal," he quips, earning a brief laugh. "That's my girl. I really miss that laugh." His phone beeps again and he groans. "I guess I have to leave."

"I guess," she says, now somber. "I'll be here when you get back."

He allows himself a tight grin and leans in to kiss her goodbye. Their lips meet and she's tight against him. He kisses her slowly and gently, exploring her mouth as if for the first time. She pulls back first, cheeks flushed, hair mussed and a grin curling at her lips. "Go to class, baby."

He pulls back, kisses her nose and clambers off the bed. "I'll see you later," he promises. He grabs his jacket, slinging it on, stops at the door to look back at her. "I love you."

. .

. .

**A/N: This was originally going to be longer, but then I watched 6x11. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


End file.
